Let Me Help You
by RebaForever15
Summary: Something is bothering Von and it's upto Nelson to find out what and help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't written an All Saints Fic in a long time but I dug out my Dvd's and I'm back in the mood.**

**All Saints**

**Von/Nelson**

**Chapter 1**

Von had been quiet for days and she wouldn't speak to anyone. It certainly wasn't like her. Terri knew she had been seeing one of their ex patients, who she had gotten on really well with while he had been in hospital but she hadn''t spoken much about it. Terri was sitting typing up some reports when Nelson knocked on her door.

"Terri, can I have a word."

"Sure. What can I do for you."

Nelson closed the door behind him and took a seat across from Terri.

"Have you spoken to Von recently." Nelosn asked.

"We've talked about lots of things."

"Personal things."

"What is this Nelson."

"I'm worried about her."

"You."

"You don't need to look so shocked."

"Well no, I'm sorry. It's just you and Von don't exactly get along at the best of times."

"I think we've progressed rather well since I arrived."

"You have your moments. Look Nelson, I've tried talking to her and she just keeps pushing me away. Von's never been one to open up and I know better than to push her."

"Clearly something happened with that guy she was seeing."

"I know but I can't force her to talk about it."

"He seemed like a bit of a jerk when he was here."

"I did wonder about him but Von's not one to get involved with that type. If you want to try and find out what's going on then by all means go ahead but tread carefully Nelson."

"I will. Thanks Terri."

Terri watched as Nelson left her office and laughed at the thought of Nelson even attempting to try and talk to Von. Only time would tell.

A few days past and Von was making herself a coffee in the staffroom. Nelson walked in and saw that she was deep in thought as she clearly hadn't heard him enter. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Von." He said, quietly.

Von jumped at the sound of her name, causing her to drop her coffee cup on the floor, the liquid falling at her feet.

"For god sake Nelson, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry, here let me get that."

"It's fine, I can manage."

She grabbed a cloth from the sink and made a start cleaning it up, while Nelson prepared her another coffee. When she had finished tidying up she took a seat beside him.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for making me another cup."

They lapsed into silence, Nelson wondering how to start the conversation. He couldn't explain why he always felt so akward when he was in her presence.

"Von, can I ask you something."

"Depends on what it is."

"You've been distracted lately, quiet, like there's something on your mind."

"Terri tell you to talk to me, did she."

"No…."

"Then why bother asking."

"Because I was worried about you."

"Ofcourse you are." She said, sarcastically.

"I am. Why is it so bloody hard for you to believe that people care about you."

"Just my nature I suppose."

"Well."

"Well what."

"Look, does it have something to do with that guy you went out with from the hospital."

As soon as he said it, she became agitated.

"I should get back to work."

"Von please."

"No Nelson, just leave it."

"I want to help."

"No disrespect but it's a little late for help. Now if you'll excuse me."

She got up from her seat and emptied the contents of her cup before leaving Nelson alone.

"Well, how did it go." Terri asked, popping her head around the door.

"It's definitely something to do with that guy she was seeing."

"How do you know."

"Because the minute I brought him up, she started acting weird."

"Nelson, maybe it's none of our business. You should just leave it alone."

"I can't Terri. It looked like fear in her eyes."

"What, Nelson, come on. Get back to work."

Nelson did as Terri instructed but he was damned if he was going to let the matter rest.

To Be Continued….

**Okay, so what did you think. Should I continue….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Von was with a patient on the ward when he came up behind her to hand her the patients chart. When she lifted her arm to take it from him, he noticed a bruise just above her elbow, it looked dark and painful and clearly she had been trying to hide it.

"Nurse Ryan, can I speak to you outside for a moment please."

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back Bethany." She said, smiling to her patient.

She walked out into the reception area with Nelson and he took her to one side so as not to bring attention to them.

"What did you want Nelson."

"Where did you get that." He asked, quietly.

"Get what."

"That bruise on your arm."

"It's nothing."

"Von, that's not nothing. It looks really painful."

"I said, it's nothing. Now leave it."

She stormed off back to her patient as Jared and Bron looked on.

"Naughty Nelson, getting on Von's bad side again. When will you ever learn." Bron joked.

"Get back to work Bron." He mumbled.

They both went about the rest of their day, Von clearly trying to avoid Nelson. Each time he even attempted to bring it up again, she made a beeline for Terri or one of the Patients. He was starting to get a little fed up with her behaviour. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to help her. That night he had decided that enough was enough. He got Von's address from Terri, explaining to her what he thought had happened and she hadn't hesitated in assisting him, although she knew Von would probably have her head. He arrived at Von's place about 8pm and knocked a few times before she eventually answered the door. She was holding a glass of white wine in her hand when she opened the door.

"Nelson. What are you doing here."

"We need to talk, can I come in. Please."

She couldn't help but cave as she saw concern in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen before. He followed her through to her sittingroom and watched as she took a seat on her sofa.

"You want a glass." She asked.

"You know I don't drink anymore."

"Oh yeah, sorry. So, why are you here."

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I thought I told you to keep out of it."

"Yeah you did but I chose to ignore it."

"How the hell did you find out where I lived."

"Terri."

"I'll remember to thank her later."

"Look don't be mad at her. She's worried just as much as I am."

"Well don't. I already told you I was fine."

Nelson went over and took a seat beside her and removed the wine glass from her hand. She tensed up a little at his touch but relaxed a little when he rolled up her shirt sleeve to reveal the bruise.

"Von, this is not fine. Who did this to you."

"It doesn't matter." She said, quietly.

"It does matter. Was it him."

"Who."

"You know who. That prick you went out with a few times that you nursed."

"Alright, yes it was him. Satisfied."

"Why,why did he hit you."

"Nelson…"

"Why."

"We were having a small disagreement, I can't even remember what it was about."

"And he just hit you."

"He apologised afterwards but then he did it again."

"How often. How often did he hit you."

"He lashed out maybe three or four times."

"Then you chucked him out, yes."

"More like he walked out. He said I wasn't what he needed."

"Bastard."

"He didn't, you know…"

"What."

"He didn't force himself on you or anything."

"Oh I see what you're getting at, no."

"You should go to the police."

"What's the point."

"He hit you Von. He should pay for that."

"I just want to forget it."

"I'm sorry Von." He said.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not your's either, so don't blame yourself for what happened."

Von got up from the sofa and made her way over to pour herself another glass of wine. Nelson could see she was a little unsteady on her feet. He got up and took the glass from her hand.

"Von, come on. You've had enough."

"Leave me alone."

"No Von."

"YES."

Nelson stood back at her outburst. He'd never seen her react that way before. Suddenly he saw tears forming in her eyes, something that was knew to him and seeing her like that broke him. He moved closer to her and she flinched at the sudden touch of his hand on her arm. She relaxed when he brought her into his arms and she let the tears flow. They stood silently for a few moments before he stood back and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him and gave a sort of half smile. It was the first time he'd seen the real Von Ryan and he couldn't deny the feelings he was beginning to have. He leaned in very slowly and placed his lips on hers and felt her respond immediately. He pulled her closer to him, his arms going around her small waist. He heard her moan softly against his lips as she brought her hands up around his neck. The need for air soon became too much and they fell apart.

"Are you okay." Nelson asked.

"I think so. I wasn't expecting that."

"Me either, but it happened."

"Nelson, I…."

"Don't say you regret what just happened."

"It's not appropriate."

"Why."

"Nelson, we work together. We don't exactly get along at the best of times."

"That's work, this isn't."

"I'm too old."

"Why are you making excuses."

"Because you and I together is simply ridiculous."

"You're worried about other people's opinions, aren't you."

"I'm surprised you're not."

"Von, I couldn't give a damn what people would think and neither should you."

"Nelson…"

She was cut off with his lips on hers again silencing her. One way or another he'd change her mind. He pulled back and took hold of her hand and began to lead her through to the bedroom.

"Nelson I…"

"Just let me hold you, nothing more. I promise." He smiled.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Von opened her eyes the next morning to find Nelson's arms holding her close to him. It was the first time in a long time that she actually felt safe and she didn't want to move. She glanced over at her alarm clock to see that it had just gone 7am.

"Don't worry, we won't be late." Nelson suddenly said.

"I thought you were still sleeping." She said, quietly.

"I heard you talking in your sleep earlier. It sounded like a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, don't apologise, it's fine. Are you okay now."

"I think so."

"I know you didn't want to talk about it but I still think you should go to the Police about this guy."

"Nelson, I thought you said you'd accept my decision."

"At least tell me his name."

"Miles Barrow. He seemed so nice at first, he was brought in when he was involved in a collision with another car. They'd both accused one another of assaulting the other. The Police believed Miles and charged the other driver on assault, but…"

"You think after what's happened that it was Miles who initiated the assault."

"Now, I'm certain it was."

"So go to the Police, tell them about the collision and assault and then what he did to you. He can't get away with doing that."

"Can't we just forget about it. I really don't want the hassle and besides the other man wasn't sent to jail or anything, he only had to pay a small compensation to Miles."

"I'm just getting you upset by constantly bringing it all up, aren't I."

"Well yes, you are."

"Alright, I promise I won't mention it again."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He smiled back at her and leaned forward and kissed her. He felt her arm going around his neck as she moved closer to him but then she suddenly stopped.

"What is it." He asked. Concerned.

"This still feels so strange to me."

"What does, us?"

"How can you like me."

"What a strange question to ask."

"I'm not the type you would normally go for Nelson, you can't deny that."

"Okay, you're right. You wouldn't normally be my type."

"So, why?"

"These last few weeks, clearly ever since Miles started hitting you, you've become withdrawn, unwilling to share your problems. You've been visibly upset and yet you wouldn't confide in any of us. I could see something was bothering you and I saw the pain and hurt in your eyes and…"

"And…"

"I broke my heart, seeing you like that. I began to wonder why in the hell I cared so much considering how much we argue all the time and then I began to realise that I was developing feelings for you."

"You've gone mad." She smirked.

"No I'm not. There's nothing wrong with the way I feel about you. You can lie there and say age is an issue but you and I both know it's crap. You're just scared to get close to anyone. I think you always have been, at least going by recent events, I know at least why you're a little worried at the moment but don't let what happened to you get in the way."

"Nelson…"

"I like you Von. What others think shouldn't be important, are you going to deny that you like me."

"You know I can't. You took such good care of me last night and for that I'm grateful. You shouldn't have to put up with me and my problems."

"But I want too. I want to help you deal with what happened or help you forget, whatever you want. What I don't want is me having to walk out that door and never at least giving whatever this is a go. I know you're scared but I won't let anything happen to you and I will never do to you what he did."

Von leaned back into him and kissed him deeply. He drew her closer to him and she smiled when she felt his hand moving down her thigh.

"Nelson, we don't have time for that, we're going to be late enough as it is."

"You are a tease Von Ryan."

"Come on, get up. There's plenty of time for that later."

She got up from the bed and began to move away but Nelson took hold of her wrist stopping her.

"Do you mean that." He asked.

"What."

"That we have plenty of time."

"I meant it. I'm willing to see how things go with us, you won me over."

"I'll treat you well. I'll help you through it all."

"Nelson I…" She began through tears.

"I love you Von."

"I love you too." She smiled.

She leaned down to kiss him one last time before rushing into the shower in a bid not to be late and having to explain to Terri why they were both late.

Fin xxx


End file.
